Nicht in der Welt
by MyGirl
Summary: 6. Staffel nach Hell’s Bells. Spike denkt über Buffy nach.


**Autor: **buffyfan  
**E-Mail Adresse: ****buffyfan01gmx.de**

**Beta**: Melodie  
**Titel: **Nichts in der Welt  
**Inhalt: ****6. Staffel nach Hell's Bells. Spike denkt über Buffy nach.**

**Altersfreigabe: **aufgrund des Endes vielleicht so ab 12….  
**Teil: **1/1  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): **Buffy/Spike  
**Kommentar: ****Tja, also. Ich hab die Story vor ca. 1 ½ Jahren in Amerika angefangen als es mir nicht so gut ging. Jetzt hab ich sie zu Ende geschrieben. Das Ergebnis ist nicht umwerfend, aber annehmbar, denke ich. **

Er saß in seiner Gruft. Alleine.

Er kam gerade von Anyas und Xanders Hochzeit. Die zwei waren jetzt bestimmt auf dem Weg in ihre Flitterwochen, wo Anya Xander sexuell keine Ruhe lassen würde. Er lachte bitter. Wie Buffy.

Buffy. Es war jetzt zwei Wochen her, dass sie gesagt hatte: „Es ist vorbei, William."

Sie war die Sonne in seiner dunkeln Gruft gewesen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht liebte, hatte sie jedes Mal die Sonne mitgebracht. Die Sonne, die er seit 120 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Die Sonne, die er eigentlich nie wieder sehen wollte, weil die Welt am Tag gemein zu ihm gewesen war. Genau diese Sonne vermisste er jetzt.

Er fühlte sich benutzt. Benutzt dazu, dass es ihr besser ging. Nicht, dass er es sexuell nicht genossen hatte, aber seelisch war es nicht auszuhalten.

Seelisch. Er hatte doch gar keine Seele. Der Grund dafür, dass sie ihn so behandelt hatte. Behandelt wie ein Monster.

Sollte er wegrennen? Weglaufen?

Taten so was nicht nur Feiglinge? Er nicht. Er war immerhin Spike. William der Blutige. Er war böse.

Eigentlich konnte er doch weglaufen. Er scherte sich doch eigentlich nicht darum, was andere dachten. Aber etwas hinderte ihn. Er fühlte sich menschlich. Verletzt und benutzt. Und das ohne Seele. Er konnte kein Monster sein. Er war ein Mann. Und Männer dürfen nicht wegrennen.

Er könnte versuchen es zu überstehen. Einfach so. Augen zu und durch. Buffy killen. Sich rächen. Back to the real Spike eben. Nicht mehr so verständnisvoll und nett sein. Zumindest nicht gegenüber Buffy. Er könnte auch den Chip ignorieren. Damals mit Dru hatte es ja auch funktioniert. Er könnte töten, wie in alten Zeiten. Mit Dru.

Dru – auch sie hatte ihm wehgetan. Mehr als ihm lieb war. Viel mehr. Sie war nicht besser als Buffy. Und Buffy war nicht besser als sie. Er hatte beide verloren. Und vielleicht hatte er sie noch nicht einmal gehabt. Dru schon. Aber Buffy nicht. Buffy hatte ihn nicht geliebt. Vielleicht gemocht. Vielleicht mochte sie ihn immer noch. Aber sie hatte ihm wehgetan. So sehr. Er wollte sich nicht mehr verlieben. Nie wieder. Immer hatte es wehgetan. Zuerst bei Cecily, für die er nicht gut genug war, dann bei Dru, die nach 100 Jahren andere Dämonen vorgezogen hatte und schließlich bei Buffy, die genauso herablassend gewesen war, wie Cecily.

Manchmal saß er immer noch in seiner Gruft und wartete darauf, dass sie kam. Er konnte sie spüren, wenn sie auf Streife war und zwischen den Grabsteinen vor seiner Gruft herging, aber sie kam nicht zu ihm. Er wusste auch gar nicht, warum es vorbei war. Wie konnte es einfach vorbei sein? Er hatte doch nichts falsch gemacht. Er hatte doch nur versucht, sie zu lieben. Er hatte sie geliebt. Er liebte sie immer noch.

Er wollte doch nur, dass sie sich besser fühlte. Dass sie nicht mehr ständig an ihre Auferstehung denken musste. Dass sie sich wohl fühlte. Aber er wollte auch nicht benutzt werden.

Er wusste auch, dass es eher eine Flucht für sie gewesen war. Eine Flucht in die Dunkelheit. Dorthin, wo der Tag keine Rolle mehr spielte. Wo sie nicht mehr Buffy, die Schwester, war. Wo ihr Leben schlief. In der Nacht. Nicht mal mehr die Jägerin wollte sie sein. Aber hatte sie denn je die Wahl gehabt? Nein, irgendein Idiot hatte ihr die Jugend gestohlen. Wie sollte sie da nicht verzweifelt sein? An ihrer Stelle würde er sein Leben auch hassen. So, wie er sein Leben gehasst hatte.

Und doch musste er zugeben, dass er sie nach wie vor liebte. Trotz allem was sie ihm angetan hatte. Vielleicht auch gerade deshalb? Er wusste es nicht. Vielleicht hatte er ja eine Tendenz zu Frauen, die ihn verrückt machten, die ihn früher oder später ablehnen würden. Cecily - Dru – Buffy.

Und er hätte es wissen müssen. Sich in die Jägerin zu verlieben war im Grunde das eigene Todesurteil. Was hatte er denn erwartet? Dass sie ihm um den Hals fallen würde? Wohl kaum. Jägerin – Vampir. Das war für sie schon einmal nach hinten losgegangen. Natürlich wollte sie nicht….er hätte sich auch keine Chance gegeben.

Es war lächerlich. Das was er fühlte war lächerlich. Die ganze Situation. Nichts von dem, was er sich erhofft hatte, würde jemals eintreten. Sein untotes Leben war aussichtslos.

Es war vorbei. Aus und vorbei. Auch wenn eigentlich nichts angefangen hatte. Und dennoch konnte er den Gedanken nicht abwenden, dass sie nicht wieder kommen würde.

Er wollte sie trotzdem. Innerlich war er zerrissen. Hin und her gerissen zwischen Hass und Liebe. Irgendwas in ihm konnte sie nicht vergessen. Wollte sie nicht vergessen.

Und er wollte es auch nicht verstehen. Sie brauchte doch jemanden. Und wer sollte sie besser verstehen, wenn nicht er? Er kannte sie doch.

Doch sie war die Jägerin. Verdammt dazu, alleine zu sein. Für immer und ewig. Ohne Hilfe. Ohne Unterstützung. Ohne Liebe.

Sie würde klar kommen müssen und vielleicht würde sie irgendwann verstehen.

Dies war das Ende. Aber er gab sich selbst die Chance neu anzufangen. Er gab Buffy die Chance. Auch wenn es ihm wehtat.

Es würde nur ganz kurz wehtun.

Er sah nach draußen. Die Sonne ging langsam auf und er dachte ein letztes Mal an Buffy. Er öffnete die schwere Tür seiner Gruft und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Ende. Er sah in die Sonne. Sie fühlte sich warm an. Dies war das Ende. Ein neuer Anfang:

„Ich liebe dich, Buffy."

Hinter einem Baum auf dem Friedhof war sie zusammen gesackt. Sie weinte. So sehr, wie sie noch nie zuvor geweint hatte. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt und doch hatte sie es nicht verhindert. Jetzt war sie einsam wie noch nie zuvor.

„Es tut mir Leid, Spike.", schluchzte sie.

_Es ist vorbei und nichts in der Welt wird es je wieder gut machen können._

_Die Ärzte – Nichts in der Welt _


End file.
